1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital cinema management device and a digital cinema management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique of enabling data of content that is scheduled for exhibition to be automatically supplied to a playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of digital technology, the environment of the movie industries is converting from film to digital signals, and movies are produced using video equipment and played using a projector and the like. For realization of such a digital cinema, a data compression technique, an encryption technique for copyright protection, and the like are used in addition to picture and sound techniques for a faithful representation of images and sound intended by a producer.
When movies are shown on screens, data of a certain format created by a server installed in a movie distribution company are provided to individual theaters, and the data provided to the individual theaters are played with playback devices, whereby exhibition of a digital cinema is carried out. As the format of the data provided from the movie distribution company to the individual theaters, a format is used, for example, which is called a Digital Cinema Package (DCP), and which is compliant with the specifications proposed by the Digital Cinema Initiatives (DCI).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-244625 discloses a technique of transmitting data regarding the schedules for movies to be exhibited to an exhibition server unit and transmitting the contents of the movies to a cinema server so that the operations of editing or reorganizing the contents to be exhibited and creating the exhibition schedule can be performed by a single operation on a screen display.